The Vesper Key
by LoveLegolas
Summary: This is about the Cahills in the first book of Cahills vs. Vespers; The Medusa Plot. This is where a girl called Sylvia tries to prevent them from stealing the Medusa, and she ends up getting involved in Amy and Dan's little 'adventures'. But what they don't know is Sylvia is keeping one little secret from them. A secret that can change everything
1. Chapter 1

**This is when Amy and Dan are trying to steal the Medusa from the Uffizi. **

**Chapter 1**

Amy whipped out her water pistol and aimed a stream of ink at the camera lens. Spinning around, she quickly blinded the others. Reaching inside her portfolio, she pulled out the fake copies of the Medusa and threw them into different directions. As she did that, Hamilton jumped at the Medusa, ready to pull it off the wall.

But before Hamilton had a chance to grab the Medusa, a figure wearing all black blocked him. Amy's first thought was that it was a guard, and she prepared to throw herself at the figure.

Before she could do anything, Amy realized that four guards were chasing the fake Medusa's. She tried to recall how many guards were in the room. There was one at each entrance and exit, so that made two. Two others were placed at corners of the room, guarding the paintings. Amy's mind raced. If there were four guards and they were all chasing the fake copies, it could only mean one thing.

The person blocking Hamilton could not be a guard.

**Chapter 2**

Amy rushed forward to help Hamilton. As she got closer, she could hear Hamilton and the person yelling at each other.

"Get off," the person hissed, "This is _my_ painting you big oaf!"

Amy nearly jumped in shock. The person was a girl!

Amy firmly instructed herself to not panic. It was easier said than done. It was _definitely_ not normal for a girl to try to steal a famous Caravaggio. Then again, Amy and Hamilton were stealing the painting now. Or at least they were trying.

Amy forced herself to concentrate on the situation at hand. She could hear Hamilton's raised voice and she knew any second now the guards would realize the Medusa was still on the wall and they would be caught. It was time for her to step in.

"Hamilton," yelled Amy, "What is going on?"

"This _girl_," said Hamilton, "Will not let me have our rightfully deserved painting!"

"And this bloke," said the girl, "Will not let me have my rightfully deserved painting."

"How do you deserve it?" exclaimed Hamilton, "We covered the cameras and got the three fakes!"

The girl shrugged. "All fair in art and war."

"Then this is OUR painting" said Hamilton, grabbing the painting.

"IT IS NOT!"

"Give this painting to me!"

"Shut it!" whisper-screamed Amy. She noted with satisfaction that both faces turned to look at her with surprise.

"Both of you," She whispered, "The guards are going to realize the Medusa's in the crowds are fake, and when that happens they'll come here. We need to get out of here now before they realize."

"You're right, we do need to leave. Here take these ski masks," she said, handing them two pairs of ski masks, "You," she said, gesturing to Hamilton, "Take the painting and let's go."

"But go where?" asked Amy, "We certainly won't be getting out from the doors."

"Of course not," said the girl, "quickly, come here."

Without a word, Amy and Hamilton followed. The girl led them to a window.

"What are we doing here," asked Amy.

"Don't you know?" replied the girl.

Amy was afraid she did.

"We're going to jump."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 3**

"No way," stammered Amy, taking a shaky step back, "If you think I'm going to jump from this height, you must be crazy."

"Well have you got any other ideas?" retorted the girl impatiently.

"Is there something down there to break our fall?" said Hamilton, peering out of the window.

"Of course," replied the girl with a hint of exasperation creeping in her voice, "Listen, if you two want to stay here and twiddle your thumbs, then give me the painting and let _me _go."

"No way!" barked Hamilton, finally snapping into reality, "Where-ever the painting goes, I go! Come on Amy!"

Amy looked down the window. She could see a net spread out close to the ground, hanging between two wooden poles. It was a good set-up, but one mistake or miscalculation would mean certain death.

"Oh come on Hamilton," sneered the girl, "Amy's just too scared. She'd rather stay here and take the easy way out."

"How do you know our names?" demanded Amy suspiciously.

"I have my sources," murmured the girl, and for a second her eyes clouded over.

At that moment, a guard spotted them by the window. Maybe it was the way the three were standing amidst the chaos and paying no attention to what was happening around them. Maybe it was the priceless work of art that Hamilton was clutching protectively to his chest. But right now, the only thing Amy Cahill knew was that they needed to get out before things got seriously ugly.

The girl was the first to follow Amy's gaze.

"Come on!" she screamed.

Amy watched in daze as the girl delivered a kick to the window that shattered the glass. She saw the girl motioning for Hamilton to jump after she did, then jump then release her hold on the window sill and fall down. It was only Hamilton's cry of pain that brought her back to life. She saw a smear of blood on one of the pieces of glass. Amy felt sick.

But it was too late to turn back. Out of the edge of her eye, she saw all the guards approaching her. The next few seconds went in slow motion.

Amy swung her legs over the window sill. She ignored the stab of pain she felt when a piece of glass pierced her skin. Just as she let go, she thought she had made it.

Then something stopped her fall.

A guard had caught hold of her shirt.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 4**

Hamilton could see Amy being pulled back into the window, firmly caught by two burly men wearing threatening expressions. Amy struggled and kicked, but if the guards noticed, they paid no attention. They were now binding Amy with a length of rope. Having finished, the guards frogmarched Amy out of the room. Hamilton had a sinking feeling this was one situation Amy couldn't escape.

"Hamilton, look!" said the girl, pointing to a figure emerging in the horizon, "Who's that?"

Squinting, Hamilton could make out a boy running towards them, carrying a big object under his arms.

"Dan!" exclaimed Hamilton.

The girl's expression changed from surprise to confusion.

"Dan is Amy's younger brother," supplied Hamilton, "He came to catch the Medusa when we threw it out the window."

"Exactly how many people do you have involved in your little heist?" asked the girl.

"Five"

"You have _five _people helping you out!" shrieked the girl.

"Yeah," replied Hamilton, "What's so weird about that?"

"I've got no one to help me steal the painting, and you have _four!_ God this world is unfair!" she exclaimed.

"You were planning to steal the Medusa, with no partners to back you up?" said Hamilton incredulously.

"I don't _have_ anyone to help me!"

"Then why were you trying to steal a painting? You might having gotten caught!"

"Here's a little idea," quipped the girl, " I _have _to!"

"Hey dude," said Dan, who finally arrived, "Who was _that?_"

"Some girl," replied Hamilton, "She wouldn't let us steal our painting, and she ended up following us out." Hamilton didn't include that of it wasn't for the girl, they wouldn't have gotten out.

"So where's Amy," asked Dan, finally noticing his sister's absence.

Dan only needed to follow Hamilton's eyes to know that his sister had been caught.

"No way!" shouted Dan, "Amy CANNOT be up there!"

"She got caught by the guards."

"We have to get her out of there!"

"I'm with you, but how?"

"We're Cahills, we stole the Medusa. We can get my sister out of that museum."

Amy sat in a chair, facing her interrogator, a man with a balding head and a loud voice. Although Amy had remained silent, she knew sooner or later she would have to answer his questions. Her only hope was Dan and Hamilton. She knew they would figure out a solution to her problem. But now, as the man asked her repeated questions, she could feel her patience waning.

"I'm going to ask you one more time," barked the interrogator, "Who are you, and where are your friends?"

The interrogator tried to act in control, but Amy was not so easily fooled. A person experienced in his job would know how to get information out of Amy. But this man was obviously inexperienced, which was proven when he did not check Amy's belongings.

Amy heard a loud knock at the door. The interrogator looked up, but after a few seconds nothing else was heard, so he resumed his position.

"Not going to spe-"

The man was interrupted by another loud, persistent knock.

"Who is it?" he yelled.

He was answered with another knock.

The man got up and opened the door. No one was there.

Amy's heart gave a leap of joy. This was totally Dan's style!

"Was there anyone at the door?" the man asked the guard posted outside the door.

"I saw a boy holding a large package under his arm," said the guard, whose voice sounded suspiciously like Hamilton's, "He went that way."

As Amy heard the interrogator walking away, she felt like bursting with laughter.

"Hamilton?" she asked.

"Hey Amy!" Hamilton cheerfully replied, "Let's get you out of here."

After Hamilton had untied her, they both walked out of the museum. Amy saw their car, with Dan in the front, and the sulking girl in the back.

"You are not driving you dweeb!" yelled Amy, "Get out!"

"God!" said Dan, getting out and slamming the door, "You never let me have any fun!"

"Your idea of fun could get us killed!" retorted Amy.

"Well," sighed Hamilton, "At least you guys are back to normal."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 5**

Back in the hotel room, Jonah, Dan and Hamilton flopped down on the bed and shared the three pizzas that were originally supposed to be used as a cover for Dan's role in the heist, but didn't get used for anything in the end. The girl, whose name was Sylvia (They discovered after ALOT of prying and pressing), was sitting on a chair beside the window, listening to her iPod.

Amy sat on the sofa opposite the boys and spoke to Sinead, Ian and Mr. McIntyre on Skype. Sinead's joyful face appeared on Amy's screen. Behind her, Ian and Mr. McIntyre both looked just as pleased with their work.

"Good job, Amy," exclaimed Sinead, "It must have been really hard, but nothing stops you guys!"

Sylvia chose that moment to sing 'standing in the hall of fame!' Immediately, all eyes in the room (and on the screen) turned to look at her.

She noticed nothing.

Amy wondered how she did it. She could barely speak amongst people she didn't know. And here was Sylvia, _singing_, and paying no attention to the fact that she had everybody's undivided attention.

"Who is _that_?" asked Ian, breaking the silence.

"She's a girl we found in the museum," replied Amy.

"You brought back a _girl you found in the museum_," gasped Ian, "With the Medusa hanging right there!"

"Shut up," hissed Amy, "She tried to stop us from stealing the Medusa. And she knew our names! Anyone with our information can't get out of our sight until we know who she is and how she has that information. Otherwise she could report us to the police and BAM! game over."

"I could send over a memory eraser," suggested the ever-helpful Ian.

"Listen," whispered Amy, "I can't talk about anything now. Maybe later, OK?"

"Of course, Amy," interrupted Mr. McIntyre, "Keep us updated."

"Sure Mr. McIntyre," replied Amy gratefully, "Bye guys."

"Bye Amy," said Ian, "Oh, and Amy? Some _person _named Evan came over and insisted he was your boyfriend. Of course, I said nonsense, but Sinead chipped in and said he was your boyfriend. So I couldn't arrest him then. Pity really. But have no fear; the next time he comes around, I'll be sure to have him taken care of."

"Ian! Don't you dare!" exploded Amy, "Evan IS my boyfriend!"

"He is?"

"Yes!"

"You had a boyfriend and didn't tell me?"

"Oh, excuse me for not informing your majesty the king!"

"Err… bye Amy," interrupted Sinead hastily, "Take care."

Amy cut the call.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 6**

Jonah Wizard was used to waking up to 5 star breakfasts and a steaming Jacuzzi. He did _not _appreciate being woken up at 2 o'clock in the morning. He had no idea why he was awake. But he was sure there was a reason. After all, a world famous celebrity doesn't usually wake up at these hours for no reason.

_Creak. _

Jonah jumped. He could hear a door being opened. He crept towards his door and peered through the opening. From his spot, he couldn't see what was happening. As quietly as he could, he opened the door an inch wider.

_Creaak. _

Jonah winced. He silently cursed the unoiled doors. He could see a black figure turning to face his door. As quickly as he could, Jonah ran to his bed and jumped on it. He pulled his blankets up and tried to look like he was sleeping.

A second later, the person opened his door and looked inside. Jonah held his breath. He promised himself that if he managed to deceive this person, he would ask Ian to teach him a few Lucian tricks.

He dared to open his eyes a crack. He caught a glimpse of the person examining his position. He clenched his fists so hard his fingernails dug into his hands.

"They're not buying it," thought Jonah.

He needed to stop the person from checking him or the person was sure to realize he wasn't asleep.

"Yes!" thought Jonah, "I am purely brilliant!"

As the person leaned closer, Jonah opened his mouth. He could see the person tensing.

"Perfect," cheered Jonah (in his head).

"Amy?" he mumbled, "Is that you?"

He saw the person backing away and slipping out the door.

"Phew," he muttered, "That was close."

"Jonah," whispered a voice beside him, "Who was that?"

"Dan!" whisper-exclaimed a relieved Jonah, "Some person was leaving our room, and the door creaked, and I went to check out the noise, and I saw him-"

"Jonah," interrupted Dan, "That wasn't a him, it was a her."

"That was a chic!" gasped Jonah.

"What, you didn't notice the shiny black hair?" asked Dan with a sarcastic edge to his voice.

A memory flashed in Jonah's mind. A girl with shiny, black hair, wearing black. Tall, graceful. He knew that person.

"I wonder if Amy is awake," said Dan.

Amy. Sylvia. Sylvia with her shiny, black hair. Sylvia with her black clothes.

"Dan," whispered Jonah, "We gotta go check out Amy's room."

"Why?" asked Dan, puzzled.

"Just come on!"

"OK, OK!"

A few seconds later, both boys were standing in the next room.

"Thank god Amy is OK," breathed Dan.

Jonah had bigger worries. He looked at the next bed. A big girl-shaped bundle was under the covers. Jonah's suspicions were confirmed.

The girl was Sylvia.


End file.
